In the current outer lead bonding (OLB) technology for liquid crystal display module, it is required to attach an anisotropy conductive adhesive (ACF) film onto a printed circuit board (PCB). Due to the influence of attaching technological conditions, PCBs have to be cleaned firstly so as to ensure the attaching quality. The cleaning process can be as follows. Firstly, a PCB is placed in a PCB tray; the PCB is then cleaned with a dust-free fabric dripped with alcohol thereon; the cleaned PCB is put into an ACF attaching apparatus.
In a conventional technology, the PCB cleaning operations are all done manually, and therefore the operating staffs have heavy workload, and the cleaning effect is worse; furthermore, as to different operating staffs, the cleaning effects vary greatly, and therefore it's difficult to achieve standardization of the operations. Obviously, the method of cleaning PCBs manually is not only manpower-consuming, but also bad in its cleaning effect, thereby affecting the product quality.